Reason's Slade hate's Robin
by thehornetsnest
Summary: Slade makes a list on why he hates Robin.
1. Slade's list

Reason's I hate Robin

by: Slade

1\. He was in alliance with Batman.

2\. He's no real challenge. He just has an insane amount of luck.

3\. He's wrapped up in the stupid hero cliché' of wearing tights. and a cape. A yellow cape. He wears too much color. Kill me now. I think he'd look much better in black. and perhaps some grey's. I'd like to see him in something metallic personally-Wait.

4\. He's no hero. He's just a measly sidekick who's trying to make it big. It's almost as pathetic as those starlets who made it into the spotlight from a cheesy sitcom for children and then makes a failed album or two in attempt to sway from being known as their ridiculous caricature.

5\. His costume doesn't hide his identity. He's got a mask, for crying out loud. A measly mask and that's it. If I knew his civilian form, I'd spot him in an instant. It's almost as bad as that pathetic Disney show called Hannah Montana. How did her so called friends not recognize her? All she wore was a wig. Idiots. Does he really think I'm that stupid? Does he really think that if I spotted him on the streets in his civilian form, that I wouldn't recognize that messy jet black hair or that condescending smirk? How about those ridiculous poses he makes? He stands upright wit his arms crossed like he's some big shot. Ha! I laugh at his insolence. Or how about those ears? I'd know them anywhere. and the intricate curves of his face-Wait.

6\. He always questions my motives. It irritates me.

7\. Starfire.

8\. His whole team is ridiculous. He'd be much better on my side. That Starfire needs to go. What does he see in her? All of them are immature kids. Except perhaps Raven. I could use her.

9\. He's so damn corruptible.

10\. He simply refuses to be corrupted.

11\. He's stubborn.

12\. He said we weren't friends. Not that I want to be friends with him, but I mean-He didn't have to be so defiant against me. He should have quaked in fear instead of back talking. He should know his place. He needs to fear me, Damn it.

13\. He has me wasting my time making this list.


	2. Whoops!

Slade left his computer that he had been typing his list on, clicking on the little red x in order to close it. He had work to do now that his little venting session was over. He had recently developed a plan that was sure to pace the Teen Titans under his power forever. A small smiled flickered across his face. He would have them trapped under his foot and they would not escape this one. He had worked too hard on this plan. He glanced over at Terra expectantly, "I need you to send an email to Robin for me."

Terra nodded precisely, she looked uneasy. Slade rolled his eyes, not caring about her petty problems. He was sure there was some unnecessary guilt flickering inside of her, but it was none of his concern. She was just a little girl and her feeling were nothing to him. If she wanted to feel guilt or remorse, she could. So long as she didn't act on it and spoil his plans. Terra spoke frigidly. "Of course, Slade. What would you like it to say?" She sat at the computer, hands ready to type his every word.

Slade mused, thinking his message over. He had been planning this twist of events for weeks now. "Tell the little bird good luck leaving the Titans tower. I've had an unbreakable dome placed around their island so they can't leave. What's better is that if they do manage to get past it, I have dangerous mutant birds with sharp teeth that will attack them and put them back into their place."

"Oh, fascinating!" Terra said, red in he face. "What happens if they try to swim out, though?"

Sade smiled demonically, "I've got it covered. Mutant sharks. They're invincible."

Terra looked up, eyebrows raised in slight horror. "One question, Slade. Won't they starve to death?"

"Well, no. I don't want Robin to die exactly. Not yet. I will have stale bread and sunflower seeds sent to them every other day." Slade smirked, "Think of them as our little pet's in their cage."

"Oh, um, right." Terra nodded looking rather frazzled, quickly typing up the message and sending it as fast as possible. She didn't like to keep Slade waiting when it concerned Robin-the titans. "Sent!"

"Good. Now run along. I have to finish some important matters." Slade demanded. Terra scurried off with a curt nod. Slade opened his email to look at the outbox. He wanted to make sure that everything was in order. But, instead of his threat, he saw his list from earlier. Terra had sent the wrong one. With a boiling rage within him, Slade cried out with fury. "TERRA!"


	3. Creepy

The warning that Slade wanted sent about the dome was not needed after all, because the Titan's had already discovered it that very morning and had been trying with all of their might to break their tough barrier from the outside world. Beast boy had transformed into large creatures trying to break the dome, but even as a ram and a rhinoceros, he was unable to free the team from their confinement. Cyborg was throwing hard punches, screaming out some colored language while Starfire shot her Starbolt blasts and beams, to no avail. Even Raven's powers were useless. What were they going to do? Stay trapped here forever?

"What about food?!" Beast boy cried, a panic stricken expression on his green face. "We can't just NOT eat!"

"Relax. We're going to get out of here. I'll make sure of that." Robin responded, a serious glower on his face. He was determined to free his team. He just had to find a way. Maybe he should contact Bruce? No. He didn't want to look as though he were a failure in his eyes. He would just have to find a way out of this himself.

"I wonder who did this. I'll kick their asses all the way to Pluto!" Cyborg cried out, throwing another sonic punch.

"Well, we only have about a million enemies. That really narrows it down." Raven said in a dull, pessimistic voice.

"I do not like this at all." Starfire replied, flying to the ceiling of the dome, feeling the material. It was like unbreakable glass. "Will we be trapped here for the rest of our lives?"

"No. I've got this, guys." Robin announced again. The Team looked at him bleakly. Yes, he was their leader, but if none of them had luck with their POWERS, how could Robin manage to save the day when he had none at all? "Don't you guys have any faith in me?"

"Well-" Raven started, but Robin could tell by their expressions that they were not so sure about this one. Robin huffed angrily.

"I'll show you guys. I'll get us out of here." Robin stomped to his room, feeling rather rejected by his team. How could they lose faith that quickly?

He sat at his computer, about to do some research when he came across an email. It was from Slade. Robin's eyes narrowed darkly. This wasn't exactly Slade's style, so it caught him off guard. He opened the email, expecting to see a cocky note about how if Robin joined him, he would set them free, but instead he saw a list. A list filled with reason's Slade hated Robin. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if a clue was in there. Perhaps a code of some sort?

Robin began reading, his eyes shifting darkly. Was he kidding? This was beyond childish. Especially for Slade who seemed to be rather mature despite his obsession with a group of teenagers. Robin read on, catching a few phrases that puzzled him. There was one about his clothing he wore and then it went on to what Slade would _like_ him to wear. Robin couldn't help but to smirk with amusement. He hadn't realized how much thought Slade had put into his appearance and style. He even seemed to have Robin's face memorized by every curve and line. _Creepy? Yes. Very creepy. What does he have some kind of obsession with me? _Was there a hint of embarrassment and frustration in Slade's text? _Nah. He's probably got a stupid photographic memory or something and is pissed that he has so much of me memorized based on that. He probably remembers the other Titans as well._

He noticed the one labeled _Starfire_. What was wrong with Starfire? Did Slade have something against aliens or something? Most likely. The bigot! Still, what did him being a discriminating twat have to do with his hatred for Robin? It was so confusing. Slade was definitely a puzzle, that was for sure. _An annoying as puzzle._

Robin read on, shaking his head with disbelief. Why was Slade wasting his time mulling over him? Did he have lists for the other Titans as well? Of course, Robin had always noticed the little fixation hat Slade seemed to have over him._ It's always been about you. Creepy Mc-creep face._

After reading the list, Robin decided he'd play along. He would just have to make a list of his own.


	4. Reason's Robin hates Slade

**1\. He's a villain.**

**2\. His costume isn't so great either. He's got an eye covered on his mask, so it probably means he has one in his civilian form. Yeah, that actually narrows you down by a ****_long_**** shot. Got an eye patch or something? Were you a pirate, Slade? Argh! I don't have to hide myself as much as you. Even if you did recognize me, I'd still take you out every time. Oh, and why are you wearing a full fledged mask anyway? Are you as hideous as your personality?**

**3\. He's just bitter that he can't pull off the tights and cape look.**

**4\. He's a stalker. **

**5\. He stalks and kidnaps TEENAGERS. You know what happens to creeps who hurt kids in prison, dontcha? Have fun.**

**6\. He's so bad at what he does that he has to try to convince a 14 year old boy to be his apprentice. Ha!**

**7\. He's such a loser that he's been trying to take out a group of teens for several years and he ****_still_**** hasn't succeeded. **

**8\. He's a creep who apparently watches Hannah Montana.**

**9\. He thought I was his friend! Ha!**

**10\. He's always trying to harm my friends. Probably jealous. Creep. **

**11\. He doesn't have a real team, so he has to make robot minions instead.**

**12\. Terra!**

**13\. He's cheesy as hell.**

**14\. He's a corrupted fool and I will never let him corrupt me.**

**15\. His voice. It annoys me. Too deep and velvety and it reminds me of silk-W-Wait. **

**16\. I have to go because this list nonsense is messing with me head now.**


	5. Slade's response

**More reason's Slade hates robin**

**By: Slade**

1\. He's niave enough to think that I care to hide my civilian form from him. Weather he knew or not, I would still be able to take him down in an instant.

2\. He thinks I would want to wear tights and a cape.

3\. He thinks I'm scorned by his mockery. In truth, I find it childish and very typical of someone like him.

4\. Most of his reason's on his list are basically the same thing worded differently.

5\. He's not intellident enough to make robot minions.

6\. HE'S cheesy as hell.

7\. He refuses to take me on himself. He has to use his little titan's as back up.

8\. I do not watch Hannah Montana. I am just very up to date with pop culture because my work revolves around little teenagers-Wait.

9\. He let's his emotions get in the way of his goals.

10\. He screams to much. Why can't he ever speak in a CALM and QUIET voice? His voice makes me want to rip my ears off.

11\. His appearence makes me want to rip my other eye out.

12\. STAR FIRE!

13\. He will one day be currupted and I will relish in my glory.

14\. He actually responded to this.


	6. Robin's response

**More reason's Robin hate's Slade**

**By: Robin**

1\. Lol. You spelled whether wrong. The big bad villian can't even spell!

2\. He actually gives a damn what I wear. Creepy.

3\. If he doesn't like childish things, why does he go after children? Creepy.

4\. He doesn't understand that the reason my list seems repetitive is because he's such a repetitive person.

5\. He's not INTELLIGENT enough to spell intelligent. (Intellident? Ha!)

6\. Like HE'S not cheesy.

7\. At least I use REAL heroes to fight against him and not robots.

8\. He makes up excuses for why he watches Hannah Montana. Admit it, Slade. You watch Disney.

9\. He has no emotions whatsoever. He might as well be a robot himself. (Note from Cyborg: HEY! What's wrong with robots, Man?!)

10\. I DO NOT SCREAM TOO MUCH!...wait.

11\. He won't go ahead and rip his other eye out. It'd do us a major favor.

12\. TERRA!

13\. He thinks he can currupt me but he's wrong. I'll show him!

14\. Well, of course I responded. I'm stuck in his stupid dome. Which we WILL GET OUT OF EVENTUALLY! :(


	7. One condition

**More reason's Slade hate's Robin**

**By: Slade**

1\. He's apparently never heard of typo's.

2\. Yes, I give a damn what he wears because I have to see them so often. It's disturbing.

3\. I go after children so I can corrupt or destroy them.

4\. Repetition is a good thing. Because then your victims are caught off guard when you do something different from usual. (The dome, for example.)

5\. I refuse to fix my typo's for him.

6\. I'm not cheesy. I'm a little cliche' at times, but cheesy? No. He's cheesy.

7\. At least I'm smart enough to make robot's instead of allowing my friends to sacrifice themselves.

8\. He won't drop the Hannah Montana thing.

9\. Maybe I am a robot. Therefore, I cannot die. My data can be stored somewhere else and everytime I am defeated, I am recreated into a more advanced form. Watch out, Little bird.

10\. He clearly screams too much. ;)

11\. You need me to rip out both eyes in order to beat me? Some hero.

12\. STARFIRE!

13\. He's going to be corrupted if it's the last thing I do. It's already happening. He's just too naive to see it.

14\. Yes, you will get out of the dome eventually. On one condition.


End file.
